


The Stars Are Projectors

by JC_Eltons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Kind of Rough Sex, Light BDSM, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Team Talon (Overwatch), Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, You and Reaper are kind of friends, idk im bad at tags, like very light bdsm if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_Eltons/pseuds/JC_Eltons
Summary: You are the wife of Astrophysicist Siebren de Kuiper, never wanting to leave his side you try to make life in Talon work.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

You stared at your reflection for a moment in the full-length mirror, "this will do" you thought to yourself while sizing your self up in the formal gown you chose for the Talon gala. Everything about Talon made you want to rage puke. He was the only reason you put up with Talon, your dear Husband who's terrible accident shattered his mind. You hated that the terrorist organization was the one to "save" him, you hated how they manipulated him into thinking he was helping, you hated that all you could do was stand by and watch. You stared past your reflection, deep in your thoughts "Absolutely stunning" you suddenly felt Siebren at your side taking in your reflection. "But why does my Wife look so sullen when tonight is meant for celebration?". "I'm okay, just got lost in my thoughts for a moment" you smiled and turned to him while running a hand up to his chest and playing with the buttons on his suit. "You look very handsome." Your eyes met his and you could see his cheeks turning pink, even after all these years you loved that you still had this effect on him. " I will never understand how a lovely young woman like you finds this old man attractive" he chuckled. "I'm hardly young anymore" you whispered back. "nonsense, you're 37 if you consider that old than what does that make me !?!?" You giggled, "I certainly don't feel as spry as I used to, you must feel like a bag of bones." You smiled at him and you both started chuckling, he held your face and pressed a soft kiss on your lips. Impulsively you grabbed his hands and held him in place while you deepened the kiss, testing his mouth with your tongue until he relented and you heard him sigh. Moments passed as you both stood there lost in your kissing, you felt one his large hands lower itself to your breast and start gently kneading. You felt dizzy and foggy with desire, ready to take things further you stared lowering the straps of your dress when you hard the doorbell go off. "oh god, the car is here" you said quickly adjusting yourself so you were covered. "NO, I want to stay" you looked at Siebren, his hair was disheveled, jacket askew and obviously aroused. "we can't dear, we must go" you whispered to him, trying to smooth down his hair and fix his jacket, hoping your tone and actions would soothe him. You saw the change coming though, you knew his personalities well enough by now to know when a change was happening. This was your fault, you chastised yourself, you shouldn't have gotten him so riled up. He took you by your shoulders and stared into your eyes, you were the one blushing this time "I want to stay and fuck my wife properly until she screams my name" His voice was lower and his face was crazed with lust. "Siebren..." you whined and looked away from his face. You tried to ignore your growing desire, you had to get him to calm down, this is why Talon allowed you to stay by his side, you helped get him where he needed to be and they wanted their prized scientist to look 'normal' tonight. "Think of it as a game," you said to him with a devilish grin on your face while running a hand up and down his thigh, careful to avoid touching his erection "waiting and teasing can be such fun". "Hmmm you little temptress, alright, I'll be thinking about this all night though" he gave you another deep kiss, adjusted himself enough to hide his arousal and offered you his arm. You smiled and let out a sigh of relief as you walked to your car. 

No one ever talked to you at the Talon galas, you were looked at plenty though. Some rich asshole would nudge their rich asshole friend and whisper and point at the two of you. Siebren was oblivious to it all, so you took it upon yourself to be angry for the both of you. You wished you could flip them off, throw champagne at their faces, maybe shove some finger foods down their fancy dresses and tuxes. Lost in your revenge fantasy you didn't realize Siebren was already giving a demonstration of his abilities for some other rich assholes and a few council members until you heard the oohs and ahhs. You hated this part more than anything, you needed air, and wine, lots of wine. Siebren would be fine on his own for a bit, he was normally perfectly behaved at these events. You looked around until you spotted a serving cart with wine bottles. You grabbed a bottle and some fruit "got to eat some solids if I'm getting drunk" you thought to yourself and headed for the outside balcony, you sat on a lounge chair in a dark alcove just staring at the stars, munching on assorted fruits and drinking straight from your bottle of wine. You reflected on the extravagance and beauty of the mansion, putting your hatred for the owners aside it truly was a breathtaking property you couldn't imagine how rich the asshole who owned a beachfront mansion in Rome was. 

Halfway through your bottle, you heard and deep laugh, you turned trying to pinpoint its source when all of a sudden a man in a mask appeared from the shadows. "Jesus, you scared me" you spat out, this wasn't the first time Reaper appeared out of nowhere to you at one of these events, you guessed he hated them as much as you but he'd die before admitting anything remotely personal about himself. "I'm surprised you even realized I was here with the amount of wine you put away" He looked at you with crossed arms leaning against the marble balcony railing. "why do you even bother talking to me at these things?" You asked, ignoring his dig. "why do you always go off to some dark corner and pound a bottle of wine?" Of course, he wasn't going to answer your question, you relented "I hate seeing my husband treated like a prize show dog doing tricks for a bunch of bougie assholes." "Hmmm" was his only response. "something I always wondered is how of the two of you even got together in the first place," he said, you smiled placing a hand on your chest feigning shock "are you trying to get to know me?". "Don't push your luck, the two of you are just so strange..." he said, trying his damnedest to sound uninterested. "says the dude cosplaying death" you chuckled before taking another deep drink from your wine bottle. You stood up, wobbled for a moment and approached him, standing right in front of him as close as you could be without actually touching. You studied him, looking at the scars and deathly white skin on his arms, looking deep into his mask trying to see if you could sense any emotion. He took slow deep breathes, he smelled like....nothing, how is that possible. "oh my god you're so drunk, what are you even trying to do?" you could hear the smile on his face. "just trying to figure you out is all" you grinned before plopping back down in the lounge chair. " you never answered my question" he said before taking a seat at the end of the chair, you tucked your legs in allowing him a little more room. "I owned a coffee shop in The Hague with my best friend and Siebren was a regular. That should be in my file anyway." you cocked your head to the side and looked at him again "you want to dirty details though, don't you, you pervert" you playfully kicked him with your heeled foot. He grabbed your ankle with surprisingly fast reflexes and leaned toward you causing you to lean further back into your chair. "Maybe I do," he said, masked face inches away from your face. You probably should have felt much more threatened, instead, you just laughed and laid all the way back in your chair, taking in the stars, and you started laughing even harder at the situation you were in, at where you were in life, that THIS was your life now, hanging out with terrorists, and you were technically married to one too. You couldn't stop laughing, you felt tears streaming down your face and your sides were hurting, you felt gloved hands tipped with wicked claws grab you by the shoulders. "hey, get it together" you snapped out of it "sorry, just everything" you gestured with your hands, making a sweeping motion. "Guess you're just as crazy as your egghead, huh?" he looked at you trying to asses if you were actually okay. "I'm getting there" you somberly stated before taking another deep drink from your wine and finally finishing the whole bottle. "Time for a refill" you smiled, "maybe you should eat more, or drink water" you heard Reaper say. "God, why do you even care?!?!" you snapped at him "I can't believe your the only person I want to talk to at these things." "feelings mutual" he quickly snapped back. You looked at him and grabbed a strawberry, eating it one bite, "You think they have a jukebox or karaoke room here?" You asked abruptly changing the topic. He stood up and offered a gloved hand to you.

Gabriel knew the layout of the mansion weeks before the gala making sure he knew all access points and possible sabotage points, he helped you up making sure you were steady on your feet before dropping your hands and walking back into the party. He didn't need to look behind him to know if you were following, he heard your heels against the marble floor. Your strides were much smaller than his, he took a little bit of pleasure in hearing you struggle to keep up with. "Serves you right for being such a pain in the ass," he thought to himself. He saw people making side-eyes at the two of you, they'd never have the guts to actually look directly at him. You were the only to ever look at him and talk to him like he wasn't a mass murderer and he didn't care that you did. You weren't a threat, just a lost soul drifting around Talon trying to navigate your new reality. You were entertaining to him, the first formal event he saw you at it was obvious you were terrified, clinging to that egg head husband of yours avoiding eye contact and conversation with everyone. Once Siebren was settled in you were always quick to escape to the outside with booze. He watched you for longer than he wanted to admit, the way you always leaned back in a lounge chair, dressed in a flowing gown, looking at the stars, sad expression on your face, you reminded him of a classical painting. He wondered how your life took you to this place, how someone like you even met that scientist. He often looked back on your first conversation, the initial fear that everyone had of him was written all over your face, but it quickly melted and you two co-existed in comfortable silence. 

After what felt like the longest walk in your life you were finally led up a small flight of stairs to a mezzanine that overlooked the main floor. The room was awash with red lighting, a few sets of love seats with lush pillows, a small disco ball dangling from the ceiling sending out reflecting light in all directions, in the corner an old school jukebox. Reaper stood in the center, a silent command for the couple occupying the room to leave, immediately. The couple swiftly left and you offered a fake sympathetic smile to them, before forgetting you tapped an omnic server on their shoulder "please let Dr. de Kuiper know I'm here." The omnic nodded and walked down to the main floor. Reaper took a seat and looked at you, waiting for you to do something. You made your way to the jukebox and turned to him "any requests?" the only response you got was an indignant snort, rolling your eyes you started looking through the options. "So many classics!". You decided on Smith- Baby it's You, the song started playing and you closed your eyes and let the song wash over you, swaying a little bit to it. You looked to Reaper and he was still in the same position, still as a statue. "My only kind of friend here" You joked to yourself. You made your way to the love seat sat next to him, "you ever going to tell me why you even bother with me?" you asked him. He was silent, so you leaned your head back and relaxed into the seat. "Love our conversations dear" you deadpanned. "You're entertaining..... like a car crash", you looked at him and smiled "I'm going to take that as a compliment". You shot up "Hey let me get a picture with you!" before he could respond you had your phone out and arm raised posied to take the picture "seriously?" was all he said as you snapped the picture. "why not?" You smiled at him. You showed him the picture, you were glassy-eyed, clearly drunk with a dumb wide smile on your face, his arms were crossed and his masked face staring directly into the camera. "Oh yeah, this one is a keeper" you laughed harder. "don't share that with anyone" was his only response, "I talk to sooooo many people here" you sardonically said back. 

You two sat there, for who knows how long, not speaking just letting the music wash over you. You rested your head on his shoulder at some point, enjoying the strange almost friendship you had with someone, Talon didn't allow you outside communication and as much as you love your husband you missed your friends and conversations with people you had shared interests with. "oh, hello council member" Siebren popped his head in, looking a little surprised at finding you with Reaper of all people. "Hey" was all Reaper managed to say as he quickly stood up, you were still seated just enjoying their awkward interaction before deciding to end their suffering. "are you enjoying the party dear?" You smiled, standing up and giving Siebren a big hug, burying your face in his broad chest. He hugged you back wrapping his arms around you looking down at your face "Oh yes, so many great conversations about the nature of our universe, but I think it's time to go home." You smiled and stood on your tippy-toes planting a kiss on his cheek, he blushed at the PDA. You turned to say goodbye to Reaper but he was already gone. "Typical" you grinned. 

On the car ride home Siebren had an arm wrapped around you, he raised the divider between you two and the driver. You felt your stomach do a flip, and heat rise to your cheeks, you grinned at him while running a hand up and down his thigh. "I've thought about this all night," he said, a dark smirk taking over his normally friendly facial expressions. He started kissing you deeply until the both of you were out of breath, he moved to kiss and bite your neck, he pushed down your dress until your breasts were exposed, taking a nipple between his fingers and gently rolling it until you were moaning for more. "Now, now, we must be quiet or the driver will hear, we don't want that do we?" You nodded your head in understanding. He slowly worked another hand up your leg until he reached your soaked panties, "so wet already, my love?". "I've wanted this all night too," you said with a breathy laugh. His fingers started rubbing the outside of your panties as he watched you trying to hold back your moans, "please Siebren" you whined. He finally relented pushing your panties to side and bringing the pad of his index finger to your throbbing clit, making slow circles, you leaned back and placed the back of your hand against your mouth in an attempt to quiet yourself, that's when he started working a finger into you, a loud moan escaped your mouth, not caring if the driver heard you. Siebren took you in as he worked your wet pussy, your dress fallen past your exposed breasts, sweat glistening on your skin, makeup running, and hair out of place. He couldn't wait to get you home, he leaned into your ear and whispered "look at you, moaning like our poor driver can't hear what I'm doing to you", at that moment you came coating his fingers with your juices. You were coming down from your orgasm when you looked at Siebren and saw that he was licking his fingers clean, he caught you staring at him with your mouth open and he smiled. "we need to get you decent before we get home." He gave you a deep kiss on the lips, allowing you to taste yourself. You wanted more, so you made a move for his cock, he grabbed your wrist "did you not hear? we're almost home" that devilish grin still on his face. He started adjusting your dress until you were covered, you were a little more clear-headed so you attempted to smooth down your hair and wipe away any smeared makeup, you were still a hot mess. "all I have to do is make it to the door" you joked. He looked at you and joked back " I have my own issues as well" motioning to his pants tent. "the driver has probably seen worse", Siebren nodded in agreement in an attempt to reassure himself too. The car finally reached home and you both looked at each other and held hands, ready for your walk of shame.

"We made it" you laughed as you tossed your heels off into the darkness of your living room. You turned and Siebren was directly behind you, looking like he wanted to devour you. When he got that look on his face you knew it wasn't just Siebren you were dealing with, his other personalities often came into play, and lucky for you they all seemed to be fond of you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bedroom now" Siebren commanded, you felt a wave of arousal hit your body. You hurried down the hallway, Siebren not far behind. Finally, in the bedroom you heard the click of the light and Siebren staring you down, "now then, off with the dress" he ordered while taking off his suit jacket, trying his best to maintain an air of authority. You took off your dress as swiftly as possible, down to your undergarments you waited for his next request. "Off with those too" he stated with one raised eyebrow while removing his cufflinks. You were naked and he was still in his dress shirt and pants, "your turn" you walked toward him grabbing a handful of his shirt and untucking it from his pants. Working the buttons until his shirt was completely unbuttoned, you ran your hands up and down his toned body, Talon kept him in shape, you thought as you appreciated his muscles. His large hands grabbed your wrists "enough of this" he couldn't wait anymore, he brought you into a deep kiss. 

He was done playing and teasing, he took off the rest of his clothes and gave his cock a few pumps staring at you with half-lidded eyes, formulating a plan. "What do you want?" You asked with a grin. "on your knees, sucking my cock" he directed. He stayed standing, waiting for your compliance as you grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor by his feet, dropping to your knees. For a moment you felt like you were worshipping a deity, ready to plead for his blessing. After his accident there were times Siebren reminded you of one, you couldn't wrap your head around his abilities and understanding of the universe, but you knew he was powerful, and if Talon hadn't sunk their claws into his mind he'd probably be able to take them all down, maybe even level their headquarters in one movement of his arm, like the conductor of an orchestra....instead of music at his command it would be justice for all those Talon has harmed. 

You felt his hand pet the side of your head, taking you out of your daydream. You ran your hands up and down his thighs for a moment, admiring how strong he was, loving the way he felt under your hands. You took one hand and grabbed his thick cock placing a small kiss on the head before swirling your tongue on the tip and taking him into your mouth, a sigh escaped him, turning into a moan as you took in more of him. Poor thing has been wanting this all night and is finally getting some relief. With your free hand, you started to touch yourself, the sight of you working him with your mouth and playing with yourself caused him to buck his hips forcing his cock deeper in your throat. 

You moaned and hummed around him as you worked your clit harder, "that's it" he whispered as he continued to pet your head. You started working him faster, tears streaming down your face as he matched your speed with his thrusting. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of your hair stopping you, "bed, now, on your hands and knees please." He whispered in a breathless plea. 

Enthusiastically complying you jumped on the bed, "Please, Siebren ", you whined and begged with your ass in the air, "hmmmmm" was the only response you received. He ran his hands up and down your legs and ass, taking a moment to appreciate your body. "I want you to call me Sigma". "this again?!?!" you thought to yourself, you saw flashes of Sigma every day when Siebren was frustrated or angry mostly. He was usually good about taking back control with you, but sometimes he'd lose himself. You rolled with the punches, for all his menacing looks 'Sigma' still liked you as much as Siebren did, they were the same person after all. 

You thought back to Dr. O'Deorain trying to explain to you that Siebren didn't have multiple personalities in the traditional sense, it was more like Siebrens emotions took over. Whatever he was feeling the strongest would be reflected in his current "personality", and if Sigma was at the forefront during sex it usually meant that Siebren wanted to be in control. 

Siebren grabbed a fistful of your hair with one hand a lifted you head up enough to snap you out of your recollection. "Such inattentiveness, this must be corrected." His voice was a few octaves lower than usual, Sigma was definitely at the forefront. A shiver ran down your spine, not from fear, but anticipation. 

"I'm sorry Siebren," you said in the meekest voice you could muster, calling him by the wrong name on purpose so you could receive your "punishment". A swift smack to your ass had you mewling. "What did I tell you, hmmm?" he leaned forward and whispered in your ear, the coldness in his voice causing flutters in your stomach. "Sigma, I'm sorry!" you whined in response. "Excellent, excellent." Your reward was his hands gently running up and down your ass soothing the area he spanked.  
He lined himself up with you, you were ready for him, wet with desire from wanting this all night. You started to push your hips back so you could take more of him in, but he stopped you with a hand grabbing at your hip.  
"Not so fast..." he asserted. You moaned in protest, receiving another smack to your ass, only causing you to moan louder. He gave a breathy chuckle, "so insubordinate, have it your way." He thrust into you, filling you up all at once. You cried out in pleasure, he started increasing his pace when he saw how much you were enjoying it. He got lost in seeing himself enter you, the way your body looked in this position, it was a view he would never tire of, time seemed to stop when you two were together like this.

You were reaching your peak and he could tell, you felt his hand come around and start rubbing at your clit, "let me hear you my love" he murmured into your ear. He was leaning over you now, his dick hitting that sensitive spot inside you, all you could do was whimper from the sensory overload. Increasing his pace you were finally pushed over the edge. You cried out his name, his real name, he was too close to his release to correct you. He fucked you through your orgasm and you felt him come with a cry that almost sounded painful, feeling his cock twitching inside you, filling you. 

You collapsed onto the bed, on your stomach, face half-buried in a nice throw pillow. You felt Siebren take a seat at the edge of the bed, back towards you. "Was I too rough?" he said in a concerned tone, turning his head to make eye contact with you, it seemed like he was back to his normal self. With your face still half-buried in your pillow you peeked at him with one eye and grinned "not at all." 

"Well, it seems I lost control...." He said in a guilty voice. You sat up giving him a quizzical look before noticing the chaos the bedroom was in. It was like a tornado ripped through the area, books were thrown off the shelf, the corner lamp was on its side, papers that were on the coffee table were scattered everywhere, all the items on your vanity were littered throughout the room. _How did you not notice?_  
One of the many side effects Siebren suffered from, If he was in deep concentration or emotional he could cause gravity around him to become unstable.  
"It's alright, we'll clean it up tomorrow, besides it just means you had a good time." You tried to reassure him. "I just want to be able to hold it together for one night!" He cried out with his head in his hands.  
"Think about how far you've come, this is nothing compared to what you were experiencing years ago!" you replied. You sat next to him on the edge of the bed, running a hand up and down his neck, "really Siebren, you did great tonight, and you're improving more every day." 

"Yes, I suppose you're right, even though I've made amazing discoveries there are times I miss the man I was before." He said with a sad smile. "No one stays the same forever," you answered back softly. 

Siebren studied your face for a moment. You were usually right when it came to the emotional issues that plagued him. He was so grateful that he had you in his life; he accepted his chance at marriage and "settling down" was past him when he first met you and he certainly never expected to be with a woman 25 years his junior. Sure, he had....dalliances in his younger years, but as his work consumed his life and he gained more notoriety it would have been inappropriate and possibly 'messy' to date any of his colleagues.

He thought it was a joke when you asked him to dinner while serving him in your Cafe. He asked you if you were serious and you responded with a shrug "why not? I like talking to you and I think you're handsome". How could he say no to a beautiful woman like you, especially when you called him _handsome_? 

He was envious of your confidence and trust in your instinct, you never went to University, you lost your family in an omnic attack and at 17 you decided to travel and see the world instead of pursuing an education (something he found unfathomable when he first met you). Siebren led such a sheltered life, rarely traveling before his accident, he couldn't imagine carving a life out for himself in such an unorthodox way, but you did it and thrived, owning your own small business in a country that was foreign to you at 28 years old. 

The two of you were opposites in so many ways, but you shared the same values and loved eachother....that's what matters. At this point in his life, he needed you at his side if he was to have any chance of holding onto his remaining sanity, your very presence calmed him on his worst days. 

He only wished he could help you as much as you helped him, he saw the way your body language and face changed when his work with Talon was brought up, you were still uncertain about the work he was doing for the Organization, but he hoped in time you would see all the good that Talon was doing for the world. 

"Still with me?" You asked Siebren, he was lost in his thoughts, for a moment you expected him to change again. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry" he quickly mumbled. "Would you like me to run a bath for us? We could both use a bit of cleaning up." He offered as he looked down at your naked bodies, the results of your coupling still obvious on both of you. "That sounds wonderful" you beamed at him.

He got up to start the bath, you stood up and grabbed the nearest article of clothing to wipe off some of the mess between your legs. You took a moment to survey the room, it was a disaster.  
The home that Talon provided you would be considered by most to be "upscale", they loved to lavish their most valuable assets with an opulent lifestyle. "A beautiful gilded cage," you thought bitterly when you first arrived. Siebren loved his attached lab though, spending most of his time in there, it had large windows that overlooked your gardens, he'd often watch you work the earth and water your plants, occasionally you'd catch him staring, you'd always give him a silly wave and smile, blowing him a kiss before returning to whatever you working on. 

You tried your best to see past the comfort and luxury, to see Talon for what the organization was, but you also loved having Siebren back in your life again. After years in a vegetative state you finally had him back, and you had to admit that Talon did _something_ right since the doctors at the military hospital were useless they only allowed to see him a handful of times and would only tell you to "hope for the best but expect the worse". 

You heard Siebren call your name, you made your way to the master bathroom almost feeling guilty that you had such nice furnishings, people were being killed, new orphans like you made because of Talon, but hey you had a jacuzzi tub with power jets and a four-bedroom house with a large backyard!

The sight of Siebren relaxing in the tub surrounded by a mass of bubbles made you smile though, he looked carefree and content, and the guilt was momentarily replaced by love, you had your husband back after you thought you lost him. Maybe allowing yourselves some form of happiness didn't make you a terrible person, you were both prisoners in this place, after all, you had to hold on to what you had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some plot, no smut. I have an idea of where I want to take this little story, still working on writing though...so sorry if it's hard to follow. xD

Working in your garden was the most therapeutic outlet you had these days. You always loved gardening, having many fond memories of your mother and grandma tending theirs and teaching you everything they knew. They were always so patient with you, remembering them didn't hurt anymore, instead, you found gardening was a way to connect with their memories. The smell of wet soil could bring back clear and vivid memories of them, you'd take a moment and close your eyes, as you felt the sun beat down on you taking a deep breath so you could be back there with them again, you could almost hear your Grandma laughing at you for playing with ladybugs "they have a job to do! They need to eat the little pests that are eating our plants!". 

You even tended the crops of a human/omnic commune you lived in for a little over a year, though commune living wasn't as fun as your younger self hoped it would be you enjoyed the quiet contemplation that came with taking care of the crops. Life there was too strict for you though and you only stayed long enough for one harvest. 

Now you could grow whatever you wanted, you had a variety of fruits and vegetables. Roma tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, strawberries, there was even a large lemon tree that was already there when you moved in. You often had extra so you'd gather up all your fruits and vegetables and head into the city, walking around with your abundance of food and offering it to commuters and tourists alike, loving the way their eyes lit up when they realized everything was free. You'd wear your gardening shorts, big straw sun hat and a loose tank top, still covered in dirt with your surplus of food in baskets. Siebren would accompany you, staying back with his hands held behind his back, all prim and proper keeping a watchful eye for anyone who might hassle you, you always laughed at his concerns and told him he was too worried. "You never know in this city...." would be his reply. 

Today though, you were just doing maintenance. The soil needed to be fertilized, dead leaves need to be removed, you needed to think of what to do with the extra space you had too. You surveyed the back yard, it was bigger than anything you were used to. When you first moved here it was all grass and one lemon tree with a stone path that led to the backdoor and gate. You made your own planter boxes, had a small shed put in for supplies and bought a table with chairs so you and Siebren could enjoy meals outside. You bought a lot of kitschy decorations from souvenir and antique shops, you had to explain to Siebren that you liked the excessive tackiness when he finally understood you'd randomly find new decorations in the garden. The most recent was a gnome with big black sunglasses giving finger guns, you laughed and thanked him, he chuckled while hugging you and placing a kiss on top of your head "yes, I thought you'd like that one". 

He watched you in the garden from the window in his lab, it's how he preferred to spend his breaks these days. His work for Talon was going well, he figured out a way to increase the damage output of his hyperspheres. They wanted him to come into headquarters tomorrow to run tests. _"Tests..."_ he thought nervously. Tests had a way of making him even more unhinged, he'd always asked you to accompany him to headquarters, your presence was one of the few things that made him feel tethered to reality....no matter who he was. He hated asking, he hated that he was a broken old man, sometimes he wondered if it would be better if you just left, you were still young, you could find someone new. Was he a selfish old man? Stealing your youth all these years to fuel his ego? "No, no, no," he said out loud to himself, you chose to be with him, you loved him and that hasn't changed since the accident it seemed nothing could shake the love and loyalty you had for him, even you clear distrust of Talon, he hopes in time you'll see that they only have the best intentions for humanity.  
Siebren made is way to the garden and cleared his throat in an attempt to get your attention without scaring you. You turned your head and smiled "didn't see you there", taking off your gloves and walking towards him you took his hands in yours, you stood up on your tippy-toes to kiss him. "what brings you out here? need some sunshine?".   
"Yes...I thought some air would be nice, and I wanted to talk to you of course.." He held on to your hands, absentmindedly playing with your fingers. "I received a call from Headquarters, they'd like me to come in and test some upgrades out..." He wasn't making eye contact with you, talking to your hands instead, not wanting to see the disappointment in your face.   
"It's okay Siebren, look at me" you gently ordered him, he cautiously looked up and saw you smiling still. "I'll go with you, it will be okay" You tried to reassure him, even though in your heart you knew how these little trips to HQ could end up. Siebren could be a mess for days afterward, walking around the house at all hours, talking to himself, humming that damn melody he was always talking about when he was manic. You saw him sigh and his shoulders drop. "I know it's not easy, but it must be done to ensure Talon can continue to be a force for change, you know there's rumors of Overwatch reforming, they can't be allowed to stop all the good work Talon has done."  
"hmmm" was the only response you could give, as you looked away towards your garden. You weren't allowed to bad mouth Talon, especially to Siebren, that was made clear to you before they 'authorized' the two of you to be reunited again. If Siebren repeated anything negative you said back to anyone it wouldn't be you that was punished. They'd recondition him, _brainwash_ him and you'd be forced to sit back and watch. You couldn't let that happen, it was the perfect way to keep you in line and it worked. Siebren was being manipulated in his fragile state, but as far as you could tell he wasn't brainwashed, who knows with Talon though, they kidnapped him and you couldn't see him for months, what they did to him during that time and how they got him out of his vegetative state was still a mystery to you. You asked him once, what happened after he was kidnapped, he'd just shake his head and say he had no memory of it, "I just woke up".   
"Thank you.....for agreeing to come with me...it means so much.." Siebren said quietly, taking your contemplation as disappointment. You laughed "It's fine, really, I usually just bring a book and sit in a corner, it's not a big deal."   
"Hey, can you take the rest of the day off? Maybe we could go into town and get a late lunch?" You asked, wanting to change the subject and lighten the mood. "That sounds lovely, I can finish preparations for tomorrow when we get back" he grinned back.  
___________  
Going to Talon HQ was less annoying than going to one of their Galas, _at least I don't have to wear a dress and heels_ you thought to yourself as you were getting ready in the early hours of the morning. Jeans, a big sweater, and black ankle boots would be your outfit for the day.  
Siebren was still in his lab, making sure he had everything in order, "The Cars here!" you yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Coming!" he responded in a hurried tone, grabbing his datapads and paperwork and rushing downstairs.  
On the car ride over you stared out the passenger window, taking in the city and people, in your younger days when you were wild and wandering you'd find the seediest bar and see what trouble you could get into. You felt Siebrens hand take yours pulling it into his lap, running a thumb over the top of your hand, "what are you thinking about?" he asked. You smiled "Just how if I arrived here when I was young I'd try to find trouble.....and how to make a few dollars, bartending or something for a little bit once I learned enough of the language, maybe a little gambling if I was feeling lucky" You saw Siebrens face redden a little bit "I must admit I've always been envious of your fearlessness and grit, I was intimidated by it when we first met" You chuckled, it wasn't the first time he brought this up "Siebren, you went to the freaking **moon** , you're one of the smartest people in the world, wandering orphans were a dime a dozen when I was young, _I_ was intimidated by _you_ when we first met." He studied your face for a moment "....do you ever think about how your life could have been if you stayed in your home town?" You tilted your head like you were thinking about his question for the first time. "No, what's the point of thinking about how things could have been anyway? I'd rather enjoy the moment. Besides," you gripped his hand a little harder "things fell into place, eventually." Siebren placed his free hand around you and brought you in for a side hug, you leaned into it, melting into him, breathing in his scent and hint of aftershave, "wise as always my dear" He beamed at you.   
"What about you? Any regrets?" You asked him, still held tightly in his embrace. "Regrets? Not quite, I wish I could have avoided the mistakes I made that caused the accident, but I don't regret the discoveries I made, and as you said, everything fell into place. Talon saved me, brought me back and now I can continue my research." You felt your stomach drop, wishing you could tell him the truth, they were just using him, _he's so smart, why can't he just see_.   
____________  
Talon Headquarters fully embraced the villain aesthetic, a high rise made of tinted glass built into the side of a mountain surrounded by solid black walls with the Talon emblem proudly displayed in red and white colors. You tensed up as you approached the entrance, aside from the galas you never felt so out of place as you did here.   
You made your way past security, receiving a visitors badge and going deeper into the facility, instead of going up into the high rise you were going into the mountain; where they ran weapon tests and god knows what else. You were always surrounded by Talon personnel, either wearing fatigues, full armor, lab coats, or the occasional business suit, you stuck out like a sore thumb in your casual clothes.  
Finally arriving at large metal double doors with two security guards in full armor standing at attention at both sides. Siebren stopped and turned to you, "well this is where I must leave you....temporarily..." He stood there, his tall form looming over you, you shuffled your feet, trying to ignore the nervous feeling growing in the pit of your stomach, "right, well good luck, I'll be here....well actually, probably in the cafeteria, but I won't be too far" you said with a weak smile. Siebrens face remained unmoved, still studying you until he took your face in his hands and placed a kiss on your lips, deepening it when he felt your body relax and your hands circle him, bringing him closer. When you finally broke you were both red-faced and out of breath, "what was that for?" you giggled. "Good luck, of course," Siebren said with a boyish smile. "I'll see you soon, my love." With a final hug he turned and left you, you stood in place for a few seconds, ignoring the helmeted heads of the guards staring in your direction, you couldn't help but wonder _who_ Siebren would be when he came back out those doors.   
"You need to clear the area" one of the guards barked at you, in response you rolled your eyes and made your way out.  
___________  
Your visitors' badge allowed you in the cafeteria and some common areas, leaving you few options of where you could go. You usually grabbed a tea and sat in a corner table, nose deep in a book or tablet. Today you opted for browsing random holovids and articles on your phone, knowing that Talon monitored what you looked at on the extranet you had to be careful you didn't look at anything that could be construed as dissent. _Assholes_ , you thought bitterly.  
You felt a chill in the air for a moment, before you could turn your head you heard Reapers voice, "Well look who's hiding in a corner again" you jumped in your seat and turned around to face him. "Jesus, what is your problem? You just like scaring me don't you?!?" He cackled, " You always do that little jump, it gets me every time." You crossed your arms as he circled the small table, taking a seat opposite of you, "well what do you want?" you asked him, still coming down from your mini adrenaline rush. He shrugged, "What? I can't just want to talk to you?" You narrowed your eyes, face full of skepticism, "don't you have work to do? innocent people to kill? governments that need overthrowing?" Reaper stiffened up, "you shouldn't run your mouth here, if the wrong person hears you you'll end up on a list you _really_ don't want to be on." You deflated and sunk into your seat, that was probably a stupid thing to say to an inner council member, maybe you're already on his list, why else would he always find you? He's probably just keeping tabs on you, making sure you stayed in line. 

The two of you sat in silence for a minute, he was still as a statue, was he waiting for you to say something? Was he always like this at the galas? With that mask, you couldn't read him at all. At the Galas, you were usually a bottle of wine deep when the two of you talked or sat in silence; here you were stone-cold sober and worried about how Siebren was doing. You looked down at your hands and shifted in your seat, unsure of what to do next. "You should come to my office, we can have a more private conversation there." He stood up and started walking away. You snapped your head up, looking in his direction, weighing your options _it's gotta beat sitting here_ you thought to yourself. He was already steps ahead of you, not checking to see if you were following. You gathered your tea and datapad and rushed to catch up with him, _is he going to have a real conversation about Talon with me_ you wondered to your self.   
You were trying to catch up with Reaper when all of sudden a passing guard slammed his shoulder into you, causing you to spill your tea all over your sweater and on the floor. "watch it, civilian." he said with a smug grin on his face. You felt your face redden in humiliation, "seriously?" was the only response you could think of. The guards put his face right up to yours, eyes filled with contempt, "what are you going to do about?". You backed up and looked at the ground, accepting that there was nothing you could do. You heard the guard laugh, "Don't have the nutcase to protect you, do you?" You made fists with your hands, wanting so bad to punch this guy in his arrogant face, but you knew better than to start a fight with a trained soldier.   
A cloud of black smoke appeared behind the guard, slowly forming the shape of the man you knew as Reaper. You watched as the guards' self-satisfied grin shifted to dread when he realized who was behind him, before he could turn around a gloved hand was wrapped around the back of his neck, Reaper slammed his body against the wall. "Now, how is that any way to treat a guest, did your CO not teach you any manners?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain. "sir, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was with you." the guard pleaded. Reaper tightened his grip on the man, "You better clean this mess up and apologize, I'll be having a little chat with your CO about your behavior." Reaper released him from his hold, a look of relief passing over the guards face, he looked at you "I'm sorry, ma'am" You shook your head in displeasure, "just leave me alone next time." Instead of waiting for a response you looked for Reaper, who was already walking away, _he hates waiting for anyone_ you thought to yourself before briskly walking away from the guard who was staring at the two of you in disbelief.  
Reaper was finally stopped at an elevator door, you caught up with him, slightly out of breath. You weren't sure what to say, you certainly weren't expecting him to stand up for you like that. A glass elevator opened with a ding and the two of you got in, both of you silent. You looked out, realizing you were going up into the high rise, _wonder if he's on the top floor.._.   
He was indeed on the top floor, you felt a little jolt in your stomach as you looked out and realized how high up you were, _hope there isn't a fire or earthquake_ that invasive thought popped into your head every time you were in a tall building _enough of that, you've got actual problems to worry about_. "Hey, snap out of it we're here," You jolted, "oh" was your automatic response, "Wow, an elevator right to your office, Talon treats you well huh?" you said with a grin. A grunt was your only response.

You looked around more, it wasn't what you were expecting for a masked man in all black, you'd expect a CEO or lawyer to be in an office like this, a large white marble desk was in the center of the room, the walls were all tinted glass looking out into the landscape, the view was lovely, you could see the ocean on the horizon, just a blue blur far off in the distance, closer you could see training grounds, soldiers (or were they mercenaries?) practicing drills a stark contrast to the idyllic countryside.

Reaper was leaned on the front of his desk arms crossed, watching you take in the view. _it is a nice view_ he spent many hours staring out into the landscape, thinking and plotting. You turned, "there's even a bathroom? Oh man, I could live here." You laughed. He huffed in response, looking you up and down for a moment before realizing that sweater you were wearing had a large tea stain on it, _what the hell was that grunt thinking?_ He knew the guards weren't the biggest fans of de Kuiper, there've been countless times where he injured or killed the guards when he was manic, he understood their anger, but to bring it out on _you_ was too far. "I can get that sweater cleaned....if you want." he offered. You lit up with a gracious smile "that would be great, I was worried about the stain setting in" You started to take off your sweater, Reaper stood up, for a moment he thought that there would be nothing but a bra underneath; his concern quickly vanishing when he saw you were wearing a tight black tank top tucked into your jeans. You stood there for a moment, a look of embarrassment on your face before you laughed at yourself. "Did that a little too early, huh?" Reaper snickered, "yeah..." He looked you up and down, he'd seen you in dresses and gowns before, he knew the shape of your body, but something about the way that tight tank top showed just enough cleavage and the way it tucked into your pants showing off that waist of yours.....and your legs.... _that's enough of that_ he chided himself.   
Reaper called for his assistant; almost instantly a young woman dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white collard shirt appeared, "I'll take that for you, Mrs. de Kuiper, would you like another tea as well?" She asked with a polite smile on her face. "Sure, Earl Grey with cream please." you smiled back, _finally someone with manners_ you joked to yourself, watching her as she hurried away.   
You turned your attention to Reaper "I haven't thanked you for standing up for me back there.....so thank you" doing your best to sound grateful, he grunted back, "don't mention it." Your eyes darted around the room for a moment, before focusing back on him "so that thing you do with the smoke...that was something....." a realization hit you, "hey, is that how you're always sneaking up on me?" Reaper chuckled, "Maybe." You awkwardly played with your hands and asked: "can I see it again?"  
He stood up and got close to you until the two of you were face to face, you watched as his form started to shift, black smoke surrounding him, slowly he was losing his form until the only solid part of him left was his masked face. You stared in wonderment, taking your right hand and running it up where his shoulder would be, testing the feel of him, it was like a cool mist, you watched as your arm slowly become consumed in spirals of his mist, hypnotized by it you stood and kept staring. "Wow" you whispered, as he slowly made his way up to your arm until he was at your collarbone you felt tendrils playfully graze the base of your throat. You couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 

"Mrs. de Kuiper I have your tea." His assistant announced as she appeared in a side door. You jumped in surprise and pulled yourself back, away from Reaper, realizing how inappropriate the two of you probably looked, a wave of guilt ran through you. If his secretary thought anything untoward was occurring she showed no sign of it and left the tea on Reapers desk before making her way out.

You cleared your throat and grabbed your tea, taking a few sips of it before looking at Reaper again, he was back to his solid form, arms crossed, waiting for you to say something. "Seems like an ability like that would come in handy quite a bit, did Talon do that to you?" you asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. "No. it happened before I joined," he responded. You looked out at the Italian countryside, while you tried to think of what to say and the best way to say it "So, I have a few questions about Talon..."

"I've already answered a question, and gave you a nice little demonstration of one of my abilities, I think it's time you answered one of _my_ questions." He interrupted you in that gravelly voice of his. You turned to him and shrugged, "What could you possibly want to know about me? I'm no one..." He held a hand up to stop you, "don't give me that, you have a past, and there's hardly any record of it, all we have on you is the omnic attack on your town and then you pop up 11 years later as a Cafe owner in The Hague." You felt heat rise to your cheeks, _he's been planning this from the moment he appeared to you at your first Gala_ You let your anger get the better of you for a moment, "so this is why you're always finding me and hanging around me? You think I'm hiding something?" He laughed, making you even angrier "If I thought you were hiding something dangerous you wouldn't be here, you'd never get approved to be reunited with de Kuiper...no, _I_ want to know what your story is. Is that so bad?" He asked head slightly cocked to this side. "But, why?" was the only response you could think of. "Because I'm curious about you, besides, don't you have your own questions about Talon? For every question you answer, you can ask one back." You looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Here, take a seat on the couch", he directed. He went to his desk for a moment dragging his chair towards you. A small smile grew on your face, "Oh, are you playing shrink now?" Reaper ignored your little dig, "Where did you go when you ran away from foster care?" You shot him an angry look, _okay probably not a fun topic for her to talk about, but she'll get over it_ he reassured himself. "I was in foster care for one night, I realized that I wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything that reminded me of my family so I ran, I found a cargo ship with a captain willing to take me on, he was headed towards Australia, I read about Junkertown and I figured that's as far away from my old life as I could get." You leaned back on the couch, Reaper leaned forward, _"Junkertown? At 17? How did you survive that_ " You laughed, "it's my turn for a question."

"Go ahead." Reaper acquiesced. "Is Siebren safe? What does Talon want long term from him?" Reaper snorted, "that was technically two questions" _of all the questions she could have asked she wants to talk about de Kuiper, how boring_. "We want him to continue to do his research and join missions when necessary, don't worry about him, it's in our best interest to keep him as healthy as possible." Reaper watched your shoulders relax, "I want to believe that" you whispered, "believe it, he's a very valuable asset to Talon." he tried to put you at ease, he wanted you to trust Talon a little more, trust _him_ a little more.   
"So how did little miss runaway orphan survive in the Outback?" You rolled your eyes "You know it's still a town, just a rough one. I worked at a small bar and bet in the Scrapyard when I had extra money; you could make some serious cash if you bet on the right fighter. There was this one mech fighter... "Reaper listened, enjoying how much more animated and excited you were becoming telling your story "....the odds were against him but I put all my money on him one night, in retrospect, it was a dumb thing to do. He ended up becoming a champion though and I was able to leave Junkertown with more money than I thought was possible." A faraway look crossed your face before you snapped yourself out of your recollection.   
"Alright my turn, what's Talons goal? As far as I can tell you guys just do things for no reason other than to spread fear." You looked at him, wondering if you'd get a real answer. "We want to strengthen humanity through conflict." Your jaw dropped, completely baffled by his answer, "What the hell does that even mean? That sounds like bullshit." Reaper shrugged, "it's my answer...for now, I might tell you a little more if you earn my trust." 

You scoffed _" Earn your trust?"_ "I'm already here, answering your questions, I haven't broken any of the rules you guys gave me when I first arrived, what else do I need to do?" Frustrated you stood up and started pacing around the spacious office, "I can't have outside contact, I can't look at anything on the extranet that might show Talon in a bad light, I can't say anything remotely critical of Talon to my own husband, instead I have to just sit back and watch you guys control every aspect of our lives, and now you want me to tell you everything about my past, something I've only shared with Siebren.." You turned and faced Reaper "you just want to take it all, don't you?!??" You were out of breath and panting, tears streaming down your cheeks, _the last time I cried was when Siebren had the accident._ You thought to yourself

Reaper wasn't sure what to do, even when he was Gabriel he was never that great with people. This wasn't how he expecting today to go, he was hoping today would be the start of a real dialogue between the two of you. He wanted more than sitting in silence, or you drunkenly joking with him at galas. You were staring out the window, arms wrapped around your self, trying to control your breathing. "I'm sorry" he blurted out. Never one to be good at apologies, he sighed and shook his head. "You don't have to tell me about your past if you don't want to, I just wanted to get to know you better and I thought this was a good idea. I can't answer all your questions about Talon in better detail, I'm not allowed to divulge sensitive information, even I have rules I need to follow too. "  
He stood up and walked towards you, hesitating before taking the chance and awkwardly putting an arm around you while the two of you stared out the window. You sighed and gave in, leaning into him a little bit. "I can see about giving you more freedoms, I know the isolation can get hard." You turned your head and looked up at him and softly said "Thanks". You were still angry at him, at Talon, at life, but you realized, for whatever reason, this inner council member had a soft spot for you, you'd be a fool to squander the opportunity. "It was actually kind of a relief to vent about my frustrations out loud since you know, I can't talk to Siebren about it."   
"Give me your phone." Reaper suddenly commanded, "what? why?" you questioned back. "Just...I want to give you my phone number...if you ever need to talk and I'm not busy I could listen to you if you want.....and if I have time, I'm busy a lot so don't count on it, but just in case." He was becoming increasingly flustered, a sight you never thought you'd see. Trying to hide your growing smile, you pulled out your phone from your back pocket, unlocked it and handed it to him.  
You heard him scoff, "nice background." It was a picture of you kissing Siebren on the cheek as he was taking a self-portrait of the two of you. "Now, now" you playfully scolded him "jealousy isn't a good look for anyone."  
"Here" he handed your phone back to you, you looked at his contact information, _he even put himself in as Reaper_ you thought to yourself, bemused by the ridiculousness of only going by a code name. "So if this is your personal line, shouldn't it be under your _real_ name?" He huffed, "that's the name I go by now, it doesn't matter what my name was before." You nodded in understanding, "I get it..."  
Before you could change the subject the elevator door opened, three fully armed soldiers came out. "Excuse me, sir, we need Mrs. de Kuiper down in lab 13." You felt a jolt in your stomach, "is he okay?". The soldier robotically replied, "please just come with us, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The world kinda went crazy, didn't it? I'm going to make an effort to post more frequently since I'm stuck at home :P
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and healthy!
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and kudos!

Reaper watched as you got on the elevator with the guards, the heavily armed men surrounded you, all of them towering over you _three guards? Just for you? Whose idea was that?_ he internally questioned. You looked at him and gave him a small unsure smile. "Wait," Reaper called out as one of the guards was punching in the commands for the elevator. "I’m coming too" Not waiting for a response he took his place in the elevator, the guards noticeably stiffened up, "yes, sir", none of them foolish enough to question him.

Except you, of course, "What? Why?" you asked with a confused look on your face as the elevator lurched to life, taking you back into the base of the mountain. Reaper couldn't have you question him in front of the guards, it was one thing when the two of you were alone, but he worked hard to cultivate an air of authority and the wife of an asset questioning him so openly would result in gossip among the grunts. " _That's_ none of your concern." He was in your face, looming over you. You cocked your head back and looked even more confused. Reaper was getting frustrated, _come on, she's got to know this is an act, especially after our talk_ he thought to himself.   
You shook your head and looked straight ahead at the elevator doors. You knew what he was doing, _can't have anyone thinking he has a friend, what a sad way to live_. That was the least of your concerns however, you had Siebren to worry about. You cleared your throat and played with your wedding ring, trying not to let your nerves get the better of you. It’s not that you were scared of Siebren when he was ‘changed’, he never showed an inclination of violence towards you you were the only person he liked or talked to no matter what was happening in his head, there was small comfort in that it seemed his love for you transcended all his ‘personalities’ and even helped bring him back from the brink, but it hurt your heart to see the man you loved struggle with keeping his mind together, you missed the days where he was just ‘Siebren’. When he’d come home from work and you’d tell each other about how your day went while the two of you ate dinner, a life like this was unimaginable back then, but all this was just waiting for the two of you wasn’t it? 

Finally arriving at the lab you were greeted by Dr. O'Deorains impassive face. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw Reaper behind you. " I was not expecting you to accompany Mrs. de Kuiper." Reaper crossed his arms, "I’m just making sure de Kuiper is ready for operations." A grin tugged at her lips, "of course you are.". She turned to you, face once again cold and impassive, "Dr. de Kuiper hasn't been responding to me, I need you to talk to him and bring him back to the present." You nodded your head, "what was he saying before he became unresponsive?" You asked, hoping to gain some clarity on what caused Siebren to become lost in his head. You looked at Siebren, hunched over and talking to himself, nodding in agreement to no one while chairs, pens, datapads, even a few coffee mugs slowly orbited around him. He was in a separate room, his back turned towards a small window that allowed the three of you to observe him. "The usual rambling about the universe and humming to himself, I did hear your name a few times, he seemed to become increasingly frustrated and once he started affecting gravity, I decided to try calling on you to calm him down, if you’re unable to bring him back, I may try sedation." She crossed her arms behind her back and gave you a side-eye, "I believe that's all the information you need, now if you could talk to Dr. de Kuiper".

You nodded, something about Dr.O'Deorain made you so uneasy, she was smart, probably as smart as Siebren, but the way she talked about Siebren made your skin crawl. Yes, she helped 'save' him, but it was obvious you weren't getting the whole truth from her, or anyone in Talon for that matter. You took a deep breath, collecting yourself and pushing aside your thoughts as you made your way into the lab.  
Siebrens back was still turned towards you as you approached him, he was talking to himself and writing down equations frantically. Not wanting to startle him you made it clear you were behind him, "Hey you, how's it going?". He stopped writing for a moment and quickly turned around, his hair was a mess like he was running his hands through it, something he did when he was frustrated or distressed. You watched as all the items floating around him fell to the ground with a loud crash. He looked you up and down, eyes pausing at your chest "what happened to your sweater?". You looked down at yourself, forgetting that you gave it to Reapers assistant for cleaning. You laughed, attempting to keep the mood light. "Oh, I spilled tea on myself while walking down the hallways." Siebren stood up and prowled around you, his eyes ice cold and boring into you, "You were crying too." His hand gently grazed your cheek as he took in your red, puffy eyes. _shit, I should have cleaned myself up a little bit after losing it in Reapers office_ you scolded yourself. "Yeah, it’s nothing, allergies I think" you shook your head and shrugged, trying to be as casual as possible, but Siebren took your face in his hands, forcing you to look up at him while he was still studying you. "When I was in a vegetative state and trapped in my body, I retreated into my memories. I relived every moment of our time together, every date, every time we made love, every fight, every conversation...I’d like to think I’ve become somewhat of an expert on you my love and I think you’re lying to me right now.” You felt your face redden, unsure of what to do, you didn't want to tell him you were upset and possibly upset _him_ even further, but he knew you weren't telling the truth either, and that was upsetting him too. You hated lying to him anyway, "I’m sorry Siebren, I didn't want to worry you. I had a small run-in with a guard, he kind of....bumped into me causing me to spill my tea, but Reaper disciplined him and he's having his assistant clean my sweater." You gave a small smile, hoping that would end his questioning.

You watched Siebren as he absorbed what you said, he huffed for a moment dropping his arms to his side and pacing back in forth "The council member is quite fond of you, isn't he? He certainly has a habit of tracking you down whenever you're near." You stood there stumped, Siebren was never the jealous or possessive type, maybe when he was 'Sigma', but even then, it was mostly him teasing when the two of you had sex. " I think he likes to make sure I’m out of the way..." you whispered, unsure of what else to say. Siebren paused bringing a hand to his chin in contemplation, "And what caused you to cry? The guard? Or was that the council members doing?" You shook your head "It wasn't intentional, we just started talking about life and I....." You were at an impasse, Siebren would know if your lying, but if you told him the truth about what you were discussing with Reaper you would be badmouthing Talon to Siebren...You took a deep breath, "Sometimes I just miss our old life you know? My Cafe, The Hague, our old friends, I got a little emotional remembering it all.." _It's not a lie, I do miss our old life..._ You looked at Siebren, trying to gauge his reaction, his face softened, no longer the cold and analytical Dr. de Kuiper, he became your Siebren again, eyes full of concern and love. "I've worried you felt that way, I can tell when you do. You can never quite...look at me and you become so quiet...” he paused and ran his hands through his hair “ I'm glad you found someone you can talk to, I hope you feel comfortable enough to open up to me in the future, I know you worry about my mental state, but no matter what's going on in my head I always want to talk with you" He said with a sad smile.   
You sighed, "You're right, I do worry that I’ll stress you out more, I know your work is important and I don't want to distract you." You were holding hands with him, you weren't sure when it happened, you've been together so long it was a naturally occurring action between the two of you. Siebren grasped your hands a little tighter, " _You_ are also important to me, my love." You felt like a weight was lifted off your chest, this conversation was the closest you ever came to telling Siebren about how unsure you’ve felt since he ‘joined’ Talon. In the past, you were always so open with him, he was the only one that knew about your life before meeting him, and he told you everything about himself as well, there were never secrets between you two, but Talon had put this strange wedge in your relationship, you could never be one hundred percent honest with him about who he works for, and it’s been slowly seeping into your relationship. Maybe saying you missed your old life was enough, for now. Maybe you could try to make peace with your situation, maybe Talon was the best place for Siebren. _Maybe_ You thought...  
\---  
“Marriage troubles are what caused our work to be put on hold? Ugh.” Moira groaned as she shook her head. Reaper stood silently, still watching you and Siebren talk. He was worried that Moira had put you in harm’s way, de Kuiper was so unpredictable when he was in one of his moods, he’d seen the damage he could do first hand. Moira continued, not concerned if he was listening, “She has too much control over him and we have little control over her.” she paused for a moment before continuing, “I wonder if she’d be a good candidate for reconditioning, maybe a program similar to what Lacroix received.” Reaper looked at her, “I’d say we have pretty good control over the both of them, besides, she’s starting to trust me, we can use that.” He didn’t want Moira anywhere near you, just thinking about you turning out like Amelie, or even him made him sick. Moira scoffed, “What _is_ your fascination with Mrs. de Kuiper?” She studied Reaper for a moment “If you feel the need for socializing _we_ can always chat Gabriel” she said in a sickly sweet voice and toothy smile. Reaper quickly shot back “I’m just keeping an eye on her, you’re right, she has _some_ control over de Kuiper and I think she requires monitoring, reconditioning would be overkill though.” Moira continued to grin like she saw right through him, “you’ve never been one to be concerned about ‘overkill’, but have it your way. Besides, Dr. de Kuiper would surely notice if her personality were to change and I doubt he’d be able to handle it well, the man is too obsessed with her, I don’t understand it” Reaper let out a short laugh, “Never been in love O’Deorain?” Moira softly chuckled, “I always found the concept of love interesting, it’s biology at work, isn’t it? I have never experienced such feelings for another, it’s always seemed like a weakness to me, a distraction from what one can truly accomplish. Now, enough chit chat, I have work to do.”  
\---  
“Dr. de Kuiper, I think it’s time we continue our work.” Moira strode in, she had guards and lab assistants at her side now. Siebren nodded in agreement, “Yes, of course. I’ll find you when I’ve finished my work, love.” He let go of your hands and placed a kiss on your cheek, giving you another look over before asking “You’re alright then?” You smiled, “Yeah, don’t worry about me, okay?” you looked towards the exit, Reaper was standing with his arms crossed, seemingly looking in your direction “looks like my baby sitter is waiting for me.” You chuckled. Siebren looked at him, eyes narrowing “I’ll walk you to the exit.” Without waiting for your response he took your hand and made his way towards the door. 

“Council member, I must thank you for looking after my wife.” Siebren stood in the doorway with you by his side. Reaper squared his stance, his arms at his sides, fists clenched, “I’m just making sure she doesn’t get into trouble, we have a lot of sensitive information around here and it’d be a shame if she wandered into the wrong area.” You rolled your eyes, “He won’t admit it, but he also likes talking to me.” clearly teasing him, “Keep it up, Mrs. de Kuiper.” He playfully warned back. Siebren observed your interaction, not entirely sure what to make of it, you and the council member certainly had a strange friendship. He did frequently find the two of you sitting in silence at galas, he just assumed the two of you shared the same dislike for crowds, he didn’t expect you two to be so _amicable_ with each other. He’d never seen Reaper so friendly with someone before….. _no, don’t be a jealous old fool, you’re crazy enough as it is_. Siebren continued “Well, in any case, I’m glad you have some company while you wait for me, I’ll see you soon my dear.” He said, before giving you a final kiss goodbye. 

You watched him as he walked into the lab, a small smile still on your face, things seemed to go well, you had a good talk with him, he was back to his normal self, no sedation necessary. “So…” Reaper interrupted your thoughts, “You have any weapons training?” You chuckled, repeating what he said in a mocking tone “Weapons training?” you laughed a little harder “Yeah, it’s mandatory for all runaways. Do you ever hang out with people that aren’t mercenaries or soldiers?” He continued, “You know what I mean, have you ever fired a gun?” You tried to hold back your laughter and answered him in a playfully mysterious voice “Maybe I have, maybe I knew a few people that were...dangerous, I guess you’ll have to put a gun in my hand and find out.” Reaper knew how to wipe that smug smile off your face, he suddenly turned around and started walking away, “Hey, what the hell?” _where’s that attitude now?_ he thought to himself while smiling under his mask. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he heard your hurried footsteps trying to catch up with him. 

You caught up with Reaper, the two of you were still on the same level as the lab Siebren was working in. The hallways were cavernous tunnels, plenty of room for a vehicle to drive through if necessary. The path Reaper took was empty of all personnel, your footsteps bounced off the walls, the only sound interrupting the eerie silence. “Are you taking me to a shooting range?” you asked, the excitement in your voice obvious, he continued to ignore you as the two of you arrived at a large set of metal doors. He punched a code into a control panel and stood back as the doors opened, Reaper looked in your direction and did a small bow while making a sweeping motion with one hand, inviting you to walk in first. You laughed and shook your head, taking him up on his offer as you entered the room. Lights clicked to life as you took in your surroundings, it was obvious this was his workshop, the size of a small hangar, variants of his armor lined one wall, some similar to what he was currently wearing, just different colors, others a different style, the only similarity was a bone mask. You walked along the wall, admiring the craftsmanship, “did you design all these yourself?” You asked, turning to face him. “Yeah, made them myself too.” You raised your eyebrows, “that’s impressive.” Reaper watched you take in the surroundings, pride surging in his chest. He never brought anyone down here….well if he did they left in a body bag. Watching you admire all his hard work was a welcome change. You whistled in awe, “You get a fancy office and a bat cave, must be nice.”

“So, can you fire a gun?” Reaper asked once again. You pursed your lips, squinted your eyes and started talking with your hands “Well... it’s been a while and the last time I did it was a pistol... I wasn’t really aiming for anyone either, more like aiming around someone to scare them away, but I didn’t _want_ to shoot them…” You sighed for a moment “...hated bartending in Texas, everyone is packing a gun down there. ” You looked at him, the realization slowly creeping over you that you said too much. There was a beat of awkward silence before he replied, “Right... a simple yes or no would have been fine, but I do want to hear the rest of that story sometime.” He was shaking his head, trying to hold in a laugh while going through his weapons locker. He eventually found what he was looking for, a small energy blaster, a perfect place to start.

“Here, let’s see what you can do with this.” You took the weapon, taking a moment to test the weight of it in your hands, it was so light you could probably shoot it with one hand if you needed to. Reaper guided you to his small shooting range, on the wall opposite from his armor, blast marks and bullet holes marred the bedrock behind the target dummies that were set up. You took a deep breath and squared your stance, holding the blaster with both hands to ensure an accurate shot, you lined up the crosshairs and squeezed the trigger. “Not bad, a headshot, let’s see if you can do it again.” You kept shooting, he stood behind you, watching your form, while waiting for your weapon to recharge you felt his gloved hands on your shoulders. “You’re tensing your shoulders too much, and hold your hands like this..” His arms encircled your own, your back was pressed against his chest as he adjusted your posture, your head almost touching the chin of his mask. You looked back at him a small grin on your face, “Now is this something you do for all the soldiers under your command?” He grumbled, “Just try shooting like this, okay?” This close to him you could feel the reverb of his voice, you shivered for a moment, feeling goosebumps forming on your arms. You shook your head and focused on your target, making sure to remember what Reaper told you. 

You were a better shot than he expected, Reaper was impressed. He continued to observe you, taking note of how you reacted when he was giving you pointers, he felt you shiver and saw those goosebumps. When was the last time anyone reacted positively to his touch? Not since he became Reaper, the dark part of him wanted to chase that feeling, he knew you enough to know you were loyal to de Kuiper, but he did enjoy watching you blush and squirm because of him. He had no intentions of taking it further than that, he was a broken man and you were a married woman. He knew better than to expect anything more. 

He continued to think in circles, only half paying attention to what you were doing. “Hello? Are you okay?” Your voice broke him out of his thoughts. Reaper didn’t even realize you stopped shooting, he crossed his arms, “I’m fine, why did you stop?” You rolled your eyes, “Because, believe it or not shooting at the same target over and over, gets a little boring.” You paused and looked around, “What else do you have down here?” You walked over to his weapons locker and started perusing his inventory. He had all types of weaponry, guns you’ve never seen before, grenades, pistols, and even combat knives. Everything was neatly laid out, nestled in perfectly cut styrofoam, each weapon had its place. Your hand stopped over a butterfly knife, it was a simple design, black handles, and a good size blade. “Have experience with a Balisong?” He was directly behind you, looking over your shoulder. You carefully took the blade out of its holder and unlatched it, “careful, it’s sharp” Reaper warned. You nodded and successfully did a small flip with the blade, a smile started to grow on your face as you continued to flip the blade, Reaper watched as you balanced the blade on your fingers with surprising precision, the sound of the clacking handles echoing in the room. 

“That’s a neat trick, but can you use it?” You shot him a defiant look and walked over to the target range, with a quick flick of your wrist the balisong was in the air speeding towards a target dummy, it landed square in the chest with a loud thud. “Learned that in Junkertown from the bar owner I worked for, some days were so slow we had nothing better to do and he thought it’d be good for me to learn some self-defense skills to scare away the trouble makers. I lost the one he gave me years ago, I’d always start flipping it if I was bored or when I had to look tough. I miss it.” You sighed and had a wistful expression on your face. “I’m sorry, but if I saw you trying to scare me by flipping a knife around I think I’d laugh, but you do have good aim,” Reaper said in an amused voice, he walked over to the target dummy and pulled the balisong out, carefully folding it before walking back over to you and offering you the weapon. “Keep it, in case you need to look tough.” You smiled while tucking the weapon into your pocket. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to keep it hidden around here.” Reaper nodded, he was impressed with the skills you picked up on your travels, it was obvious you were resourceful and smart. “I could train you up more if you want, whenever Siebren has work to do we could come here and train.” You took a moment to think about his offer, “Sounds fun, better than sitting on my ass in the cafeteria.” Reaper snorted, “Yeah, I figured you’d like the sound of that. “ Before getting the chance to ask another question your phone chimed, “that must be Siebren,” you said rushing to grab your phone “Our cars out front waiting, can you walk me back? I’m not sure how to get to the exit from here.” Without responding Reaper started walking towards the door, as you followed close behind.   
\---  
You were laying in the grass in the backyard after dinner, a glass of wine in hand and a full moon with bright stars above. “Stargazing, my dear?” Siebrens face came into view above you, his head blocking out most of the moon causing a halo-like effect around him. You smiled and patted the ground next to you, with a grin he lowered himself on the ground next to you. 

You looked at Siebren “So, back in the lab today you mentioned that you relived every moment we had together?” He was still staring at the stars when he responded “Yes, my mind was shattered but my life and our time together remained...scattered throughout my psyche, time and reality were a blur, I wasn’t sure where or _when_ I was, but I had my memories, there were moments where I was sure I was on the precipice of death and I wanted my final thoughts to be of us.” You were looking at him now, tears slowly streaming down your face “I’m so sorry Siebren, that sounds terrifying, like being trapped in a nightmare you can’t wake up from.” You paused, trying and failing to hold back your tears “ I felt so helpless when you were in a coma, I hoped every day that you’d wake up, after a while, I just hoped you weren’t suffering. ” Siebren brought a hand to your face, wiping away your tears, “Don’t be upset, my love, you’ve cried too much today. We’re together again, nothing is going to change that. I know life is different now, but we have so much to look forward too still.” You nodded, “I know, I just...it’s like I never really processed everything that happened, and our life with Talon now...I don’t know, sometimes it just seems like we have no control over what life throws at us, and I hate that.” Siebren scooted closer to you, you were shoulder to shoulder and holding hands now, “Look at the universe, everything is born out of chaos, collisions, and explosions in the cold of space, but it’s still so beautiful, isn’t it?” You softly chuckled while wiping your face with the sleeve of your shirt, “My dad used to say life is but a shipwreck of our plans. We’d argue about it all the time and I’d say make our future, but the older I get the more I realize he was right. All we can control are the choices we make when life gets crazy.” Siebren hummed in agreement “A wise man.”.

The two of you enjoyed the peaceful silence while gazing up at the stars, the grass underneath you cool and soft. After a few minutes, you broke the silence. “What was your favorite memory to relive?” Siebren grinned, “Do you remember our first fight? We were dating for about six months, you asked me when I’d take you to see my lab and introduce you to my colleagues?” You laughed and playfully nudged him, a once painful memory now an amusing footnote in your relationship “Yes! You told me that it would be ‘inappropriate’, and I told you if you thought that then we shouldn’t see each other anymore.” He chuckled, “ I was such a fool, I told myself it was for the best. Every day I’d walk by your Cafe, I would briefly glance through the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of you, I told myself I was just making sure you were okay.” you interrupted him “You came in a week later and ordered a coffee like nothing ever happened between us.” Siebren continued where you left off “That was the longest week of my life, I couldn’t understand why I was unable to concentrate, I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach all the time, my thoughts always circled back to you. I realized I was in _love_ , I was sure I ruined any chance of us getting back together, but I had to try. So I went to your Cafe and waited for a chance to talk to you, I still remember you crossing your arms and asking what my ‘game’ was.” You interjected “Yeah, and I told you it was probably best that we ended things, we were too different to work. You said you didn’t care that we were different, that you made a mistake and you were sorry.” Siebren smiled and continued “Yes, you asked, ‘does a scientist really want to be with someone like you?’. Of course, I did.”

You gave him a skeptical look, “ _That_ was your favorite memory?” A dark grin crossed Siebrens features, “Don’t you remember the rest of that night? You told me to wait until you closed down the Cafe, so I did. After you locked the doors you pounced on me, I was _not_ expecting that I thought we were going to talk more, but there you were, in my lap kissing me. You whispered in my ear that ‘I better not screw this up’ before nibbling on my earlobe, I loved that part.” You felt heat rise to your cheeks as the memory started coming back to you, Siebren whispered in your ear “You remember now, don’t you? We made love in your Cafe, I had you bent over that wobbly corner table in the back. I had never done anything like that, anyone could have walked by the windows and seen us, who knows? Maybe someone did see us.” he laughed while running a hand up and down your body, you felt desire pooling in your core from his touch and the memory. 

You grinned and straddled him, writhing your hips in his lap. You leaned forward and whispered in his ear “ Glad you didn’t screw it up.” You nibbled on his ear lobe and giggled when you felt his hips jerk into you. You quickly started undressing, starting with your shirt and bra. As you stood up to remove your pants the balisong Reaper gave you fell to the ground with a soft thud. “What’s this?” Siebren moved to pick up the weapon as you stumbled on one leg while pulling off your pants. Naked now you smiled and bent down, gently taking the balisong from his hand, “Reaper gave it to me, remember I told you I learned to use one of these in Junkertown?” Siebren stared up at your naked form, admiring the way the moonlight bathed your skin in an almost ethereal glow, “Yes, you learned how to use it from the bar owner.” You flipped open the blade, expertly spinning it with your fingers, Siebren propped himself up on his elbows and continued to observe you, watching you use the blade made him think of the life you lived before he met you all those years ago. What different lives the two of you lived, yet somehow you managed to gravitate towards each other, was it pure coincidence or is there an unknown force in the universe that pushed the two of you together? Filled with a rush of love and desire, he called out to you in a low raspy voice, “come here, my love.”

You stopped spinning your balisong and blushed, realizing you got distracted, “sorry.”. You closed it and gently tossed it on your pile of clothes. Siebren smiled “Don’t be sorry, seeing you use that was impressive, it made me want you more.” You laughed, thinking he was teasing you, but when he started taking off his clothes you felt heat rise your cheeks. Both of you were naked now, you straddled his hips again, “Now where were we?” You whispered. You felt his large hand behind your neck, with light pressure he guided you towards him, you followed his instruction and leaned forward, the two of you kissed while his hands wandered all over your body, pausing at your breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze before teasing your nipples with his fingers. You moaned while kissing him, and felt his cock twitch in response. You rolled your hips, making sure to rub your self against his hard-on, he groaned and pushed up into you.   
After a few minutes of kissing and teasing each other, you lined your self up with him and sank down. You both sighed with a mixture of relief and pleasure while you took a moment to adjust to his size, Siebren seized you by the hips and started moving you up and down, you moved with him, tilting your head back and moaning with every thrust.

Siebren moved a hand around and started playing with your clit, he watched you squeeze your eyes shut and increased your pace. He knew you were getting close to your release, he matched your pace, thrusting up into you. After a few more moments you cried out and he felt you squeeze down on him, wanting to find his release Siebren grabbed you by the hips again and bounced you up and down, still coming down from your orgasm you gave a weak moan in response to his movements. “You take me so well my love.” He gave a final groan and pulled you close to him, hugging you while coming inside you.   
Siebren ran a hand slowly up and down your back, you sighed and sleepily said “I love you.”. Your face was nestled in his neck, but you felt his smile, “Love you too dear, we had quite a long day, didn’t we?”. When you didn’t respond, Siebren glanced down at you and saw that you were passed out. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head before using his abilities to effortlessly carry you to bed. As the two of you were floating you stirred in his arms, vaguely aware of the change in gravity. “It’s alright love, I’m taking us to bed,” Siebren reassured you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
